The Prince, The Angel, and The Wicked Sorceress
by Sweepingtides
Summary: Starting off as a steamy re-imagining of what happened between Hikari and Yaya in The Secret Garden.  Continuing to a sizzling deviation from the Strawberry Panic! plot.


::Disclaimer::- I do not own the rights to Strawberry Panic! nor could I ever hope to. *sigh*

Continued from Strawberry Panic! : the manga.

_Yaya-chan is touching my butt..._

_Wh-why is this happening?_

_Oh... But this feeling_

_I feel so weird_

_Yaya-chans soft hand... It feels so good..._

_"Ah!"_

As Yaya's hand slid farther up Hikari's thigh, her mind grew hazier. It felt so good, but deep inside Hikari knew it was wrong. Yaya was her friend. Just her friend. She was only supposed to feel this way about Prince Amane.

"Yaya-chan." Hikari protested "Amane-sama-"

Yaya scoffed against Hikari's neck.

"Amane-sama barely knows you."

As she spoke, her fingers slid underneath the hem of Hikari's skirt, making the usually quiet girl cry out.

"Shhh." Yaya chided against the shell of her ear.

Hikari shivered.

"You don't want to get caught like this, do you?"

Hikari shook her head fervently. Yaya smirked as she trailed her fingers over the delicate lace edges of her panties.

"Of course not, we wouldnt want Amane-oneesama to find you in such a compromising situation."

On "compromising", she slid her fingers over the warm, slightly dampened cloth.

Hikari shuddered in response, repressing the urge to grind into Yaya's tempting caress.

"Imagine how it would look. After all, you brought me here, Hikari-chan."

Hikari gasped as the implication of Yaya's words sunk in.

"But, I- I didn't mean-"

"And then, to a ask me to bring you somewhere no one could see us."

Yaya's finger moved in lazy, teasing circles over Hikari's panty-concealed clit as if to emphasize her suggestive meaning. The motion made Hikari swoon, making it difficult to form an arguement against Yaya's convincing words.

Yaya's lips trailed over the skin of Hikaris neck with warm, seductive kisses then came back to her ear. She blew softly into it, before nibbling gently on the lobe.

"Amane would be crushed to find you behaving so poorly."

Her words melted through Hikari's foggy mind, bringing a vague sense of guilt.

"I'll bet she never thought such an angel would be so naughty, to seduce your closest friend when the Prince is so clearly bewitched by you."

"I'm sorry, Yaya-chan" Hikari mewled, bombarded by a mix of wickedness and the feelings Yaya was stirring up in her body.

Just then, Yaya tipped her head back and gazed lustfully into Hikari's lost, pale blue eyes.

"I forgive you, Hikari-chan." she said, letting a smile tip the corners of her lips. "In fact, I'll even help you."

Her hand snaked under the band of Hikari's panties, and she trailed a finger slowly along her moist slit. Hikari squeezed her eyes shut, moaning softly even as she fought to keep quiet.

Yaya took the opportunity to silence her with a deep kiss. Hikari melted into it, her lips falling open like the petals of a blooming flower.

_Such a willing fall from grace_. Yaya thought wryly before abruptly braking the kiss. She relished the confused look in Hikari's eyes just before her finger found its mark beneath the soaked panties and began to swirl around and over her throbbing clit. Hikari arched back against Yaya and gasped at the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

Yaya nuzzled her neck gently.

"Now, we don't want Amane-sama finding out about this, do we?"

Hikari shook her head just barely, overwhelmed by the sweet tingling centering around Yaya's touch. She could feel the blood rising to color her complexion even as it's heat traveled far lower.

"Well, I won't tell her if you dont." Yaya promised, kissing Hikari's pink cheek.

"I-I wont tell Amane-ssama." Hikari managed breathlessly, rolling her hips foward in eagerness.

_Anything to feel this way._

"Good girl." Yaya purred, rewarding Hikari's cautious grinding with quicker, harder caresses.

Hikari panted and moaned quietly under Yaya's touch, voicing her proximity to climax.

_So close._

Just as she reached the peak and began to cry out, Yaya sealed the exclamation with her lips over Hikari's. The vibrations of Hikari's cry hummed through their lips and gave yet another heady depth to the already intimate kiss.

When Hikari fell silent, Yaya gently broke the kiss to look down at the fallen angel in her lap.

Her large, glittering eyes opened just slightly to gaze up at Yaya through a fringe of dark blonde lashes.

"Yaya-chan." she sighed, breathing a little raggedly.

Yaya smiled down at her contentedly.

"I have to get back to the dormitory." She said, slowly rising while helping Hikari stand.

Hikari looked baffled, as if Yaya had told her she was going on a flight to the moon.

_She's leaving?_

"Go, find your prince."

She trailed her fingers over Hikari's butt and left her with a kiss on her forehead.

"Yaya-chan." Hikari murmered, watching the dark haired girl dissappear down an aisle of tomes.

Her whole body felt weak, like she might drop to the floor any moment.

She could hardly think past all that had just occurred.

Her mind traveled eagerly back to Yaya's eyes as she touched her. Her gaze had been so dark, so penetrating that Hikari found it nearly impossible to look away.

The memory alone made her tremble.

She'd never seen Yaya's gaze so utterly intent, so fixated on her.

It made Hikari wonder if she'd ever see it again.

"She's here! The Prince!"

The whispered exclamation and answering gasps brought Hikari out of her stupor.

_Amane-sama?_

Hikari bit her lip anxiously and hurried toward the excitement.

_There._

In a sea of mostly empty desks, Amane was easily spotted.

Her azure hair fell partially over her sculpted features as she stared down at the open reference book before her. Whatever she was reading had engulfed her attention, making her temporarily unaware of the students around her, who gawked like Amane was some rare bird at the zoo. Hikari felt a pang of jealousy for all the unbidden onlookers and decided that she had had her fill of staring at the scene.

But then, divine providence! Amane happened to glance up.

A smile slid onto her lips as she noticed Hikari standing hesitantly at the corner of an aisle a few feet away.

The surrounding girls obviously took note of Amane's change in demeanor and immediately turned their stares to Hikari. A blush rose to her peachy complexion when she felt the curious and jealous gazes of so many students at once. She almost wished they would just go back to looking at Amane.

"Hikari!" Amane called softly, rising from her chair and walking towards her. "May I walk with you?"

"Y-yes." Hiakari replied shyly, too overwhelmed to say otherwise.

Amane extended her hand, her dark eyes glowing in delight.

_Just like Yaya-chan eyes..._

Shaking the thought from her mind, Hikari placed her hand delicately in Amane's and allowed her to lead them towards the towering doors of the exit.

Meanwhile, Yaya leaned back against the bookshelf, which had given her a perfect vantage point for the entire exchange. She smiled to herself when Hikari blushed as Amane opened the door for her.

_They do make a very charming couple._ Yaya mused.

_The Prince and the Angel._

_So, what does that make me?_


End file.
